Mechanical ventilation is often an essential, life-saving therapy for critically ill patients and patients experiencing respiratory failure. Critical care ventilators provide ventilator support and display patient data to assist caregivers with determining the ventilatory status of a patient. Current generation critical care ventilators provide caregivers with a large quantity of information from which to make critical determinations about the patient's status. For example, ventilatory data is typically provided in the form of graphs, numbers, and other similar elements shown on one or more status screens.